Out of Time
by Dylboyslim
Summary: Chloe, having interviewed his parents the day before, somehow wakes up in Oliver Queen's bed to her's and his surprise. How can she be moved through time and space and what's the point of it all? Will something good come out of it as they scramble to piece the mystery together and get her home? Based on the episode of Torchwood labeled "Out of Time."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood nor Smallville, sadly.**

**Hi guys, thanks for dropping in :) I'm sorry if they're any inaccuracies or holes in the timeline but I'm not fantastic at that kind of stuff haha I would love it if you guys let me know what you think as it's a new story, even if it's negative.**

It was late in the morning, almost the afternoon and the sun was shining strong in Star City. Most of the city was up and making their way through their days in the heat of summer but currently there were no sounds coming the occupants of the apartment nor signs of waking from their slumber. For in a rather large king sized bed lay a pair of blondes, both sleeping as far away from each other, without falling off the bed, as possible. The duvet was wrapped around the woman while the man was left out in the cold, not that you would know it as his body language told nothing of it. The woman slept in the foetal position, her hands underneath her face, while the man lay on his back, his limbs spread in a awkward starfish position. It was obvious that he had rolled over in his sleep and judging by the wonky pillow he often shifted during the night. The woman seemed entirely the opposite, having barely moved a muscle since she had dropped from consciousness. She didn't reflect the situation however. For the moment, it was the calm before the storm. Or maybe after the storm? That didn't matter; because while they were blissfully unaware now, it was time for their lives to change forever without return.

xxXxx

Chloe Sullivan woke up but didn't open her eyes, savouring for once the feeling of complete rest and slightly gooey eyes. She didn't do this enough. From being promoted at the Planet to a full reporter to staying up at night consuming every journal and academic piece she could get hold of, against the conventions of her society, she rarely managed more than five hours of sleep a night. It was a habit that she was used to but it was nice to break it once in a while.

But now she wanted to get up. Her bed never felt this comfy nor did she ever have so much room. The covers wrapped around her were heavier and thicker than she was used to and smelt different. Her pillow was more plumped than usual, it was actually supporting her head instead of limply existing underneath it. It was quieter than she was used to and the light pouring into the room came from the wrong side of the bed. Finally the blonde decided she should open her eyes. She had things to do, responsibilities to uphold. Stretching her arms above her head and yawning, Chloe opened her eyes. That wasn't her ceiling. As if that was the only clue that fitted into place, she came to the conclusion that this wasn't the bed she had gone to sleep in. How had she not noticed that earlier?

Chloe sat up sharply and took in her surroundings. This room was much bigger than her bedroom and had a large window that spanned a whole wall had been the source of the aforementioned light. There were three doors along two of the walls and the bed leant against the third. There were no wardrobes and her dressing table, understandably, wasn't present. But that wasn't what shocked her most.

Somehow she had failed to notice she was sharing the room, in fact the bed, with someone else! /Wow I must have slept really well last night not to have noticed that. And judging by the comfy position he seems to be in, this is probably his place,/ she thought as she looked at the man lying next to her. He was shirtless and had pajama pants on over his legs. He was very good looking in a boyish, charming way and had a body that Chloe had only ever seen in dirty magazines that her co-worker Cat Grant had shown her as a laugh. Chloe was surprised that she wasn't freaking out more considering she definitely wasn't the kind of girl who woke up in stranger's beds often, or ever really. But strangely enough, she wasn't losing her mind but instead calmly assessing the situation. _Maybe this is a dream?_ Chloe decided she didn't want to wait to find out and started untangling herself from the duvet, which proved surprisingly difficult.

The escape attempt didn't last long however as her movements caused her fellow sleeper to wake up and sit up straight instantly- mirroring her exact actions from earlier. The mattress accommodated accordingly and unlike her, he weighed quite a bit. The mattress dipped significantly in the middle causing a already tied up in blankets Chloe to fall over from the sudden shift in the surface below her and she dropped promptly head first into his lap.

The man shouted in shock at having a stranger fall into his crotch first thing in the morning as Chloe struggled to free herself so she could remove herself from this horribly awkward situation. After what seemed like an age, the petite woman managed to sat up and gawped at the man giving her an identical look. "Who are you?" They both asked simultaneously.

The man cleared his throat. He wasn't used to people not recognising him, especially in Star City. "You don't know who I am?" He asked.

"No," Chloe flatlined, "but I do want to know how I got into this bed."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," the man admitted.

"Is this your bedroom?" inquired Chloe, shifting his her covers, still covering herself but sitting in a more comfy position.

"Yeah, I own the whole building. You really don't know who I am do you?" Questioned a very confused host.

"No and I was really hoping you'd clear that up for me."

"Oliver Queen," the blonde informed his bed-companion, half hanging his hand out to her.

"As in Robert and Laura Queen of Queen Industries?" Replied Chloe, untangling her hand from under the sheets and taking his. Despite the fact that she had kept it under the duvet for all this time, it was still warmer than hers and seemed to apply the exact right level of pressure.

"Yes," replied Oliver uneasily. This girl was starting to weird him out.

"Oh I just interviewed them! You're Mother's expecting isn't she? Something I'm sure you've heard of already," Chloe rambled, slightly flustered that she hadn't even done enough research to find that Robert Queen had a brother. _And a very handsome one at that..._

"Expecting? You must be confused, my parents are dead," Oliver informed her. It still hurt him to say it even after two decades.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for your loss. This is going to completely change my write up," Chloe consoled Oliver while getting out of bed, completely missing the fact that he had said his **parents **were dead. "I need to call my editor, can I borrow your phone?"

"What do you mean call your editor? And who are you anyway?" Oliver questioned, raising his voice as he followed her out of bed.

Chloe had her hand on the door handle and turned back, smiling at his bed hair. "Chloe Sullivan, just been promoted to mainline reporter at the Daily Planet," she introduced herself. Not waiting for him to comment she opened the door into the large space that housed a living room with dinning space, a couple of sofas and a modern, open kitchen in the background. "Woah, this is a odd design. Why are there no colours? It's all white. And where's your fridge? Is that a sink? Where is your kettle?"

Oliver had to laugh as he walked through the door, watching Chloe going around the kitchen in confusion. Many girls he had briefly dated had been impressed by the true size of his wealth and the apartment that came with it but none of them had reacted like this. It was cute. "I have a coffee machine although I rarely use it so we might have to go down to the coffee shop."

"You have whole stores just for coffee here? I know it's against the fashion for us to drink coffee, 'I'm not drinking anything my grandad does,' but I can't get enough of the stuff," Chloe marvelled, her addiction eating away at her at the thought of it. "Where are we anyway?"

"My apartment, like I said before," Oliver repeated.

"No I mean are we in Upper Metrolpolis? Downtown? I need to tell my editor how far away I am. Where is your phone?"

"We're in Star City. And no one has a landline anymore," Oliver informed her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just send him an email."

"Woah woah woah slow down. One: how on Earth did I end up in Star City? I went to bed at one thirty in the morning in my bed in Metropolis. Two: landlines are the only thing that exists, what do you mean no one uses them? Three: What is an email? And while we're at it, what is that?" Chloe reeled off at quite a pace. Oliver turned behind him to see what she was pointing at.

"That's my flat screen tv. It's a little bigger than the average but most people can still recognise it," he laughed. This girl was nothing short of crazy and somehow that was adorable to him.

"But where's the back of it?" Chloe pondered, a look of disbelief on her face. "This is definitely a dream."

"I don't think so, everything seems to be in order to me. What makes you think that?" Oliver questioned, slightly annoyed.

"I'm in a strange place where coffee is sold in specific shops; the Tv's don't make sense and I woke up in a bed with a handsome stranger in a city I couldn't even reach even if I traveled all night by car! So you try tell me that this isn't a dream because I can't make head or tail out of it," Chloe shouted, her arms shooting out to emphasise each point to a stunned Oliver.

There was a pregnant pause before he replied: "You think I'm handsome?"

Chloe brushed her hair, which had fallen onto her face during her rant, out of her eyes and gave him a look that could kill. "Is that seriously what you took from that?"

"Err," Oliver stumbled, recognising that he probably shouldn't have said that. "What are you wearing? A nightshirt?"

It was true that Chloe was wearing something incredibly old fashioned. "Everyone wears these. And you can talk; no one goes to bed shirtless, its unsanitary."

"In Star City, I'm overdressed in bed!"

"And how did you find that out? Go around looking at sleeping naked men? I think I need to leave, you're a freak," Chloe shot back at him, looking around for a viable exit but finding none. "Where is your door?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave until you tell me how you got here. You weren't the only person who woke up with a stranger in their bed and I certainly didn't put you there." Chloe stopped and looked at him. "Maybe we can rustle something up and get you some of that coffee I promised you a minute ago?"

"Ok, but then you tell me what's going on," Chloe conceded, walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm sure you'll have a better idea than me..."

xxXxx

**Author's Note: Hi guys thanks for checking out this new story. This idea came to me while re-watching the Torchwood episode of the same title and it inspired me to write this. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think :) I'll post in my other story next week but because I'm back to school, my chapters will drop in length I'm afraid. Anyway, please let me know what you think and see you next time. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyoo readers, glad to have you back. Please leave a review as it helps me write and I will respond to every one of them! Cheers!**

"So you said you like a bit of coffee," Oliver commented, trying to make conversation with the girl he had woken up with. It was the most awkward morning after possible, neither one of them had any recollection of how they got there. It seemed impossible.

"Can't get enough of the stuff," Chloe replied quickly. "You have a reason to be surprised, I mean it's not like many people drink it anymore."

Oliver turned to look at her in shock. Everyone lived on the stuff in Star City. In fact he reckoned if he cut someone open, they would bleed caffeine. As a result, most people were thrown when they learnt that he never touched the stuff, especially considering how demanding his job was. "Where do you come from again?"

"Kansas originally but I live in Metropolis now," Chloe informed him as they entered the kitchen.

"Ah that might explain it," Oliver quipped, walking over to the coffee machine that had a thin layer of dust on it. Obviously it hadn't been used in a while.

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe exclaimed, hopping up onto the island. Oliver struggled to keep his eye on the task at hand as the night shirt the petite blonde's shirt rode up high on her thigh.

"Well you guys in the centre are traditional to say the least, I mean what's with the cow tipping thing anyway?" Oliver questioned jokingly.

"I think you're being a little harsh," Chloe smiled warmly at his weak attempt at humour. "And just to clear things up, I've never cow tipped in my life."

"Not donned the cow girl hat, flannel and boots then?" Oliver suggested lewdly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Chloe grinned a naughty grin in Oliver's opinion.

The billionaire found himself dwelling on the mental image as he got the coffee machine running. "Just needs some water now," Oliver said, plucking the plastic container that fed the liquid to the device and tossing it gently over to his bed companion. "Fill that would you?"

Chloe caught it in both hands and slipped down off the counter. She had to admire her bed fellow's defined lower back as he reached up to get a teapot off the top of a cupboard. Shaking herself of the images filling her mind from picturing running her hands along it she stared around the kitchen for the sink. She walked towards a complicated piece of metal work that had four different taps sticking out of it. "How?" she asked simply.

Setting the teapot down, Oliver walked over and leant around Chloe, reaching for the tap. Chloe struggled not to blush as he seemed to brush against her from behind, his warmth evident against her skin. "Sometimes you have to do everything yourself," he laughed.

"I've never seen a tap like that before. It looks so futuristic, like something out of Star Wars," Chloe confessed.

"I don't use it too much really, I'm more of a juice man," Oliver revealed as he plugged the water canister back into the coffee machine and started it up. "So you mentioned you were a reporter?"

"Yeah, been at the Daily Planet since high school really. Actually in all honesty, I've been there since I first learnt how to write but until I turned seventeen it was only a day dream," Chloe joked, already relishing the smell of caffeine that was slowly filling the kitchen.

"You're not going to write about this are you?" Oliver asked worried.

Chloe let her right eyebrow reach for the sky and put a false consideration look on her face. "Depends on how the coffee is," she smirked eventually.

"Well that's a relief," Oliver grinned back, enjoying her company. "I can't personally testify for this ridiculously expensive machine but the salesman said it was top of the range, best thing I could get."

"I still can't get over the fact that you don't drink coffee. I bet you're one of those people that does yoga, drinks smoothies and meditates all the time, insisting that it helps you just the same!" Chloe laughed mockingly- but still lightheartedly.

Oliver had turned around to retrieve the coffee that had finally finished brewing and returned to look at his companion holding it between both hands. He struggled to keep up his serious face as the blonde's whole face seemed to light up at the sight of the beverage- it was incredibly attractive. "Actually, I do yoga three times a drink, meditating and downing smoothies as I do it," he grinned.

Chloe took a moment to realise he was being serious before looking him in the eyes apologetically. "Oh god I'm so sorry, I put my foot in it all the time. I didn't mean it like that honestly," she stammered, brushed her hair out of her face nervously. _Stop thinking about how good he would look as he stretched into those different positions!_

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm going to force it on you or anything," he smiled, handing her the coffee. "Here you go."

Chloe gratefully received the drink and took a long sip, relishing the heat and taste of it. "Thanks," she managed between gulps.

"How do you manage to drink that straight from the kettle? I wouldn't be able to without burning myself," Oliver admitted.

"I guess years of experience drinking it, I've been doing it since I was thirteen," Chloe replied, thinking about the true extent of her addiction. Putting the mug down, she stared at the residue at the bottom of it ruefully.

"No kidding," Oliver laughed. She had finished it in faster time than it had taken to make it. "Do you want to try and find out what happened last night? We can go to my office to find footage of where we met last night ect," Oliver suggested as he made his way from the kitchen.

"Sure, although there's one problem," Chloe stopped him in his tracks.

"What it it?" asked an oblivious Oliver.

"These are the only clothes I appear to have," Chloe deadpanned.

"Ah yeah, that's an issue," Oliver paused, "we can buy some when we're out. It's the least I can do, but for now you'll have to borrow some of mine."

"Okay," Chloe drew out the single word sceptically. "I bet you $10 bucks that I'll look ridiculous."

"You're on," Oliver smiled as they entered his room once again, "I'm sure you don't look ridiculous in anything."

"You are such a flirt," Chloe accused lightly, rolling her eyes as she walked into his walk in wardrobe, the billionaire following her promptly.

xxXxx

"I was right, you owe me ten bucks," Chloe said as she got into the elevator. "I both look and feel ridiculous."

The blonde was dressed in one of Oliver's button up work shirt's that was covered up by his University of Star City hooded sweatshirt- both of which were far too big for her. That combined with a pair of tracksuit pants that billowed out like clown's trousers and running shoes that were seven sizes too big for her and she had to wear four pairs of socks just to keep them from dropping off. She longed to dive back into her wardrobe back home and change into her standard pencil shirt and shirt and blouse outfit.

"You know I wish I could say differently but yeah, you do look odd to say the least," Oliver laughed, handing over a ten dollar bill in between outstretched fingers.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed, snatching up the money and mock hitting him on the arm. "I thought men were meant to be charming towards their lady folk."

"Ow," Oliver chuckled jokingly. "Your my lady folk are you?"

"You know what I mean, Queen," Chloe shot back as the doors opened, announcing they had arrived at the ground floor.

"Who uses a phrase like 'lady folk' anyway?" Oliver asked, letting the petite blonde left the lift first.

"Never mind," Chloe brushed the topic aside, following Oliver now through the lobby and to the front doors. "You know the elevator we just had installed at the Daily Planet is far slower than the one you have, we should really get onto that."

Oliver was about the reply when he was interrupted by a brunette screaming out 'Oh my god' to his left. He ignored it, used to the clamours of Star City's socialites. Chloe however turned towards the woman. "What?"

"It's you! How is this possible?" the woman went on, her eyes wide. She had dropped her hand bag.

"I live here," Oliver deadpanned, pointing up at the Queen Industries Logo that resided above the revolving door to the lobby. Some of the socialites were dumber than others.

"Not you Queen," the brunette responded harshly, prompting a surprised look from the billionaire. "Her. You. You're Chloe Sullivan."

"Yes I am," Chloe replied hesitantly, slightly nervous from the presence of the seemingly crazy person.

"You're my long lost aunt or something I think. I did a piece on you for the school paper, the Torch," the woman rambled.

Chloe's eyes widened at the revelation. She had founded the Torch in high school during her time at Smallville High. "I don't have a niece. Who are you?"

The brunette seemed to stand a little taller before putting her hand out for Chloe to shake. "The name's Lois Lane and I'm fairly certain you're going to want to hear what I have to tell you."

xxXxx

**Author's Note: Hello again and thank you for coming back! I am really enjoying writing this- it's a little bit fluffy and I already have some crazy plans for it. Hopefully it doesn't end up as long as my previous story...** **I bet a lot of you saw this coming- the introduction of Lois Lane- but I couldn't resist. I may have twisted cannon by a fair amount but this story was hardly going to fit in anyway was it? And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger (even if it is quite transparent at this point), I am quite the tease.**

**Onto the best people that walk this green Earth, reviews. You guys are amazing and thank you so much for taking the time to write to me, I really appreciate it.**

** To KarlaKarol: thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to throw in some more twists along the way! **

**In reply to Hellzz-on-Earth : Me too, it was so good. Did you enjoy Miracle Day? You've also given me a fantastic idea and I hope to implement it soon (and you've also pretty much doubled the length of the original fic hahaha! Thanks again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**To Bublee: I hope to post this fortnightly at the very least, I have real life and my other fic to keep up too! Also, your english is probably better than mine so don't worry about it. Hope to hear from you again :) **

**In reply to three of the guests: thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this piece. **

**To Ica013: lovely to hear from you again! You missed out, it was a hell of a show. Do you at least watch Doctor Who? But I have to admit the first twist is probably quite transparent but I hope to play with you guys a little bit more before I end the story haha hope to hear from you again soon.**

** In reply to my fav person ever Flpirate305: Hey nice to see you again. Thanks, I'm trying to make this a little more fluffy than my other fic. It's not that the other one is dark or anything but there isn't much time for Chlollie! It'll all reveal itself in time I promise. Hope to see you next time :) **

**And finally, Guest. Thanks and his parents will have some significance me thinks ;) Hope you enjoy this bit!  
**

**That's all from me but I'll be back soon. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew softly against Chloe's skin as she stared at the woman who had identified herself as Lois Lane, her supposed niece. "I'm sorry what?"

"You need to come with me. There's not much I can tell you really but I'm fairly certain you can't be here. Either that or you've aged incredibly," Lois rambled, not losing confidence despite sounding ridiculous.

Chloe was about to question the brunette and the reality of the situation again (_I mean, this has to be a dream right?_) but she was interrupted by Oliver Queen, who had noticed the odd looks the trio were getting from members of the public. Stood in the middle of the pavement, combined with Lois' loud shouting/speaking and odd subject matter, a small crowd was beginning to form. He placed a hand on the small of Chloe's back instinctively, not thinking about the romantic connotations that came with it and ushered them towards the car. "Perhaps we can discuss this in a place that's more private. Far less likely to be overheard," he suggested, tilting his head to indicate at the curious people surrounding them.

Chloe nodded and got straight into the car but Lois hesitated- it wasn't exactly going along with the whole stranger danger childhood rule. But then again, since when did she follow rules, especially when there was a mystery to be solved? In any case, she had her mace with her and she certainly wasn't afraid to use it on a billionaire for a third time (once on Lex Luthor while extracting dirty secrets from his office that the world needed to know and the other time on Batman, that she had later discovered was in fact Bruce Wayne. They had remained close friends ever since.) Slightly regretting the second hesitation and glad that her co-worker Clark Kent hadn't seen it, she hopped in.

Oliver swept into the car (A Rolls Royce Phantom, much more classy than Lex Luthor's army of BMWs) to find Lois looking settled and Chloe staring around in awe. He struggled to take his eyes away from her face, strangely attracted to the look of confusion blended with fascination that had taken over her features. "You alright?" he inquired, slightly concerned.

"Yes, I'm just amazed at how stylish and futuristic everything is in Star City. I know they say that it's the place where dreams are made but still, this is almost unbelievable. It's like we're living in the past in Metropolis," she noted, staring out the window in a childlike manner.

Oliver was able to reply bit was cut off from his chuckle by Lois- who he had already forgotten existed, having been looking at Chloe so intently- "That's because you're from the past," she stated boldly and without ceremony.

There was a still silence that took over the car. Chloe's mouth dropped open and Oliver ran his hands through his hair while Lois grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Finally, Oliver was the first to react, leaning forward to tell the driver to head to his office and to close the soundproof partition that separated him from his passengers. "What do you mean she's from the past?" He demanded, having swivelled back around in his seat to address the brunette.

"It's the only thing that makes sense in my mind. If you take the impossible and fit it around around some of the facts, sometimes it can be bent into the possible," Lois explained her slightly flawed logic. Her grin dropped when she saw flat looks of confusion being sent back at her from the blonde pair. "Ok fine, where were you just before you were with Oliver here?"

Chloe, not sure what this woman's point was, creased her forehead in concern. "Where's this going?"

"Just trust me," Lois assured her aunt, leaning forward and placing her hand on the blonde's own hand.

Chloe felt a familiar warmth, similar to her sister's and felt reassured. "I was in bed."

"Yes, but what was the last job you were on?" Lois pressed, looking into the green eyes- the same as her mother's irises.

"I interviewed the Queens yesterday, if that's what you're looking for," Chloe offered weakly, still not sure where Lois was headed.

"The job she never finished," Lois mumbled under her breath, averting her eyes.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed, thrown a little by what Lois was saying. _Am I dead?_

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Lois admitted sheepishly, dipping her head meekly as the car drew to a halt.

"You can continue this in my office," Oliver advised as he opened the door and stepped out. The girls followed suit and he pointed them to the lobby before thanking his aged driver Giovanni before slamming the door shut. He lead them into his private elevator and sped up to the top floor before the trio entered his office.

"Nice pad Money Bags," Lois mocked lightly, throwing herself down onto the couch.

"Get to the point Lois. I want the truth, not your word games. Isn't that what journalists are for?" Oliver shot back, desperate to get to the truth.

Lois was about to fire back her own barb before she noticed the look she was getting from her aunt. "In my senior year of High School I took over as Editor in Chief of the Torch, as I had finally managed to tell the General were he could stick his plan to take me with him from base to base for the rest of my life and planned on sticking in Smallville for a while. I'd met the Kent family and stayed with them while I finished high school. In all honesty, they became the family I never had. As my first task for my minions, or junior reporters if you will, I asked them to produce the standard 'Welcome Back' stories but also investigate something interesting about their own lives, their own families. All I got back was rubbish about champions of cow tipping and most successful farms in Kansas. I mean seriously, is that all you guys think about? Corn?" Lois asked Chloe, a daft grin spreading across her face.

"Can you get to the point please?" Chloe urged Lois._ There's only a slight need for you to tell me about my time travelling, but please continue about corn..._

"Please stick to the story," Oliver sarcastically implored, tilting his head as though he was really, really interested in what she had to say about Smallville.

"Ok ok fine," Lois huffed. "My editor always says I never manage to fully stay on track..." She stopped her monologue at sight of the glares from her companions. "Of course I'm no hypocrite, so I set about doing the project myself. Only I hadn't been brought up praising the pagan gods for this year's harvest and actually managed to sneak back into an army base, which the General had previously been stationed at, and use the government's database to do some digging. I only looked at our family tree out of interest and to procrastinate, but I saw that it had been edited. Someone had been scrubbed out. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break whatever firewall that was hiding it. Instead I went for the human touch and flirted with a guard until he let me use his security pass. It's amazing how well a school uniform can work to your advantage if you use it in the right way," Lois mused, drawing a laugh from Chloe. Oliver looked at her in mild shock for cracking up at something so crude and she covered her grin with her hand, turning bright red.

"I've been there before," she confessed ruefully.

"Oh really?" Oliver replied, interest perked.

"Can you two stop eye-fucking and pay attention? I thought you wanted me to finish," Lois reminded the pair, who broke out of their flirty staring contest and apologised. "Anyway, now I had my foot in the door I could hack my way past to see what had been covered up. Considering it was hidden in the nineteen eighties, it was hardly a match for modern technology once the protective wall had been removed," Lois continued.

"What did you find?" Chloe asked flatly.

Lois looked up. "You," she replied simply yet with devastating effect. It didn't make sense. "Your last job before the Queens was a week long trip to Russia, am I correct?"

"Yes," Chloe answered, slightly confused at where the conversation had got to.

"See my theory was that you had simply learnt too much and the government had had you removed but despite that being a stretch, it doesn't even cover this," Lois marvelled.

"So you're saying I'm from the past?" Chloe summed up to a nodding Lois. "What year is it anyway?"

"2013," answered Oliver simply, watching carefully as the blonde's eyes widened. The next thing he knew was she was flying towards the window, her hands pressed against the glass.

"This can't be real," she almost hoped. Her green eyes absorbed the world that span out below her: a plane soaring across the sky, millions of cars commuting, people who took things she could never believe as simple normalities. She didn't belong here. Everything in her life had been taken away from her; and yet it had been replaced by this fantastic world and the mysterious yet handsome Oliver Queen. He was the key to all this. There must be a reason that she had woken up in his bed of all places!

"I need proof," she breathed, barely audible. "I need to see your evidence for myself... I need, I need to make sense of it myself. Have you still got your sources, and maybe the article itself?"

"Of course," Lois snorted, "I keep everything- half for the god-complex and half for the chance that I might need them again."

"Good, where can we access them?"

"In my hotel room. I was only going out for coffee and yet here I am. Actually, speaking of, have you got any I can hav-?"

"No time, we can grab some on the way," Chloe cut her off, walking towards the door and past the billionaire.

He grabbed her upper arm playfully and span her around, using her momentum so that she was face to face with him, in close proximity. "Lois, show Chloe what she needs to see," he instructed, not looking away from the face before his own. He whispered the next words only for her: "Use my car. And I'll see you for dinner; someone needs to tell you what you've missed." He got up and grinned as he slid from between the desk and the flushed girl.

"See you then," Chloe managed as she walked to the lift, her niece joining her.

Once the doors had shut Lois spun around to face her aunt excitedly. "I know this is a little messed up but as soon as your finished looking at my article, we're going shopping for your date tonight- on me."

Chloe just smiled a noncommittal grin.

Back on the top floor, Oliver watched the metallic doors close before whipping out his phone and scrolling to the bottom of his contacts list. Putting the mobile to his ear, he waited till the person picked up. "I need to see you," he instructed as he picked up his jacket and headed for the door, "now."

xxXxx

**Author's Note: I am loving the twists and turns this fic is giving me! I don't know where it's all coming from- I'd say half sleep deprivation and half your fantastic ideas in reviews. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter- it has so much happening in it and I'm so excited. I already have the whole thing planned out in my head, I just have to work it around my life, my other story and anything else random that comes up! Also, I have already put in a cheeky reference to whose all behind this- I'd love to see if you guys can figure it out!**

**Now onto my fave people: reviewers :D You guys were so generous last time and I hope you're still around to read this next chapter. Anyway thanks for reviewing- I really appreciate it.**

** Firstly, KarlaKarol. Thanks for the review and the hugs and inspiration- they always help :) And you know Lois, always throwing things into the mixer! Hope to hear from you again.**

**Thanks Hellzz-on-Earth, I love writing/reading/watching a playful Chloe- she always seems so serious on the show, it's nice to see a change. You bet they're attracted to each other! I hope the explanation plays a little to your expectations of Lois as Chloe's niece :) Yeah, my ideas seem to grow with each chapter I write- it's looking longer and longer with every chapter! I hope they bring Torchwood back one day- maybe for one more kickass series just to finish it off. I hope you enjoy this new update and hope to hear from you soon.**

**malugargula, thanks for reviewing. Chloe being an aunt was one of those curve balls that honestly I didn't think of when I first thought of the concept in all honesty. **** I hope you enjoy this new update and hope to hear from you soon.**

**Dear Guest, I hope you enjoyed the explanation and it lives up to your expectations :) **** I hope to hear from you soon and maybe you could leave a name so I can address you personally :).**

******Hola Jannika1990, lo siento si esto es basura español-Yo no hablo ni leo alguno de la lengua y la estoy usando google translate! Por favor, hágamelo saber si es algo bueno. Muchas gracias para usted review-está demostrando ser una educación, así como la inspiración. El español es una lengua tan hermosa! Espero oír de usted pronto.**

****** , thanks for reviewing. I wish it was entirely original but the concept came from Torchwood as I mention in the comments. However, it's now completely unrecognisable when compared to the original plot in all honesty. Sorry for the confusion, I've never been the best at simple ideas- I tend to go for stupid big ideas that I then struggle to convey too well! Hope you like Lois' revelation and there's plenty more Chlollie to come! ****I hope you enjoy this new update and hope to hear from you soon. PS: I love your stories- especially Eternal Wrath: Betrayal. I feel like I'm talking to a celebrity hahaha**  


******blabla, here it is :) Sorry for the wait!**

******Finally, Madlenita. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Lots more to come. ************I hope you enjoy this new update and hope to hear from you soon.**

******************Wow, it's now 1:30 in the morning here and I really need to get to bed. Its been a blast though and I hope to see you again soon. **

******************PS: please lend me your thoughts on who you think is responsible for plucking Chloe from her time and if you think this fic should contain smut. It's something I've always wanted to challenge myself with but have been a little too nervous. With your blessing, I'd be happy t give it a try! Cheers!**


End file.
